Traitor (Portalwelt 3)
600px Falsches Ziel Gesikk hatte sich es eigentlich schon gedacht: Sie waren wieder nicht richtig. Wie immer. Doch das war nicht seine einzige Sorge: Aus der Asche und Tanma wurde etwas. Tanma fing an grünlich zu leuchten, er flog in die Luft, und eine Welle aus Schatten überkam alle. Als sie wieder ihr bewusstsein erlangten, sah Tanma aus wie ein Makuta. Doch auch aus der Asche wurde etwas: ein mindestens 3 Meter großer Drache, umhüllt von einem Schatten. Viro rief Gesikk schnell zu: „Wir dürfen uns nicht zeigen! Das gibt nur Ärger!“ „Und WIE hast du dir das vorgestellt? Mit einem 3 Meter Drachen und einem „Makuta des Lichts“?“ fragte Gesikk argwöhnisch. „Hör mal,“ wendete Tanma ein, „ich bin kein Makuta. Ich sehe vielleicht so aus, aber ich bin immer noch ein Toa.“ „Schön und gut.“ raunzte Gesikk. Plötzlich holte der Drache aus, doch kurz bevor er jemandem schaden konnte hielt er inne. Seine Hand zog sich zurück. Da erklang die Stimme von Dephiza und Devon zugleich: „Wir sind jetzt eines! Onurems Anteil will euch töten, wir nicht! Zusammen sind wir jedoch stärker als er!“ „Hey, damit mal Ordnung in diesen Satzwust kommt,“ sagte Tanma, „habe ich einen Plan. Makuta kennen doch allen Schatten, oder? Warum fragen wir nicht einen?“ „Suuuper Idee. Wir latschen einfach nach Destral, falls es das hier gibt, klopfe an der Pforte und fragen ob Teridax oder so zum spielen rauskommen will.“ scherzte Matoro. „Naja, ich sehe ja so aus wie einer.“ sagte Tanma beleidigt. „Na, ich denke die kennen ihre Leute so gut wie du deine Bauklötze, Tanma.“ warf Bima ein. „Ich spiele nicht mit Bauklötzen!“ rief Tanma wütend, und Jadek lief schnell dazwischen. „Ok, ihr kleinen Matoraner, kloppen könnt ihr euch später. Erst einmal müssen wir herausfinden, wie wir hier rauskommen.“ Vitraz kam endlich zu Wort: „Warum suchen wir uns nicht wenigstens einen Verbündeten? Kann doch nicht Schaden!“ „Und WIE? Und was, wenn wir jemand falsches treffen?“ fragte Gesikk. „Zum Beispiel mich?“ fragte jemand. Die schattige Gruppe drehte sich um. Das Wesen sprach weiter: „Ich habe eure Pläne mit angehört. Die bringen nichts. Und verbündete kann ich euch mit Makuta Talai genügent beschaffen.“ sagte das Wesen, „Wie viele Rakshi braucht ihr? 100? 200? Oder einen Toa? Vielleicht Toa Tuvrak? Oder Toa Xafri? Oder vielleicht den starken Toa Milko?“ „Ein Toa wäre gut. Aber wir sind keine dunklen Jäger oder Makuta. Wir sind Toa. Und du solltest uns sagen wie du heißt.“ sagte Gesikk. „Oh, ich vergaß. Wie unfreundlich. Ich bin Makuta Viro. Und mit wem habe ich das vergnügen?“ fragte er höhnisch, Viro sah ihn dabei schief an. Gesikk antwortete: Ich bin Gesikk, das hier sind Viro, Garrzo, Vastara, Skorpi, Tanma, Matoro, Vitraz, Jadek, Bima, Nagaari und ein aus drei Toa bestehender Drache.“ antwortete Gesikk. eBio „Hmm. Ich als Toa-Version. Nett, mich kennen zu lernen. Aber ich sehe, das eure Waffen arg beschädigt sind. Kommt mit mir, ich kenne einen guten Laden.“ sagte Makuta Viro. Sie gingen einen alten Trampelpfad entlang, und der riesige Schattendrache trampelte ihn noch platter. Der Drache verabschiedete sich noch, denn er würde zu auffallend sein. Sie kamen in einen düsteren Wald, und man hörte noch das Summen einiger Nui-Rama. Es war schon mitten in der Nacht. Nach einem langen Fußmarsch kamen sie an einen Fluss. „Und jetzt?“ fragte Garrzo. Makuta Viro nahm einen Stock, der auf dem Boden lag, berührte damit einen Fleck auf dem Boden. Plötzlich donnerte es. Das feuchte Moos auf dem Boden riss auf, und ein Torbogen fuhr aus dem Boden heraus. „Oh super. Ein Torbogen. Sollen wir jetzt laut „Fantasio“ rufen und dann sind wir in einer anderen Welt?“ fragte Skorpi misstrauisch. „Halt den Mund, du dämlicher Toa. Wir gehen hindurch. Dies ist ein normales Dimensions-Portal, und dahinter liegt ein großer laden. Die Gruppe ging hindurch, sie verloren den Boden unter den Füßen und wurden geblendet. Jeder von ihnen schlug danach hart auf dem Boden auf, nur Makuta Viro nicht. Skorpi sah sich um. Ein großes Gelände, und sie waren anscheinend vor einer Art Café gelandet. Weiter hinten sah er Wohnhäuser. Makuta Viro führte sie zu einem riesigen Gebäude. Sie betraten den Laden. Es war hier reisengroß. Die Schränke waren voll. „Sucht euch Waffen aus, und kommt dann zur Kasse.“ sagte Makuta Viro gelangweilt. Die Gruppe ging nun zu einer Reihe von Schränken, die voll mit Waffen waren. Viro nahm sich ein Elektroschwert, das Dephizas altem ähnelte, Garrzo nahm zwei Kurzschwerter und eine Kanohi Hau, Vastara nahm sich eine verbesserte Version ihres Schwertes, Skorpi ergatterte einen langen Energie-Erdbohrer, Tanma einen Magnetstab, Matoro ergriff ein Doppelschwert, Vitraz suchte sich eine Dreizak-Lanze heraus, Jadek und Bima nahmen beide ein gewöhnliches Schwert und Nagaari ein Dreispitziges Schild und eine neue Rüstung. Sie gingen zur Kasse. „Ok. Was gebt ihr mir?“ fragte der Verkäufer. „Unsere alten Sachen.“ antwortete Viro knapp. Der Verkäufer sah sich die Sachen genau an. „Fast alles kaputt.“ sagte er, „außer dieser Midak Skyblaster und dieses Schild. Die alten Sachen könnten wir zwar einschmelzen, aber ich glaube trotzdem, das es nicht reichen würde. Was habt ihr noch?“ „Das hier.“ sagte Makuta Viro, der plötzlich erschienen war. Er legte eine blaue Miru Nuva auf den Tisch. „Oh. das ist gut. Diese ist sehr selten. Nehmt eure neuen Sachen, und noch einen schönen Tag.“ sagte der Verkäufer. Die Gruppe ging nun wieder raus. „Riesiger Laden. Mannometer.“ sagte Vitraz. M. Viro sagte nun: „Gehen wir in meinen Trainingsraum. Training könnt ihr gut gebrauchen.“ Der Trainingsraum Makuta Viro führte sie in einen dunklen Raum. Er knipste das Licht an. Sie waren in einer Art Halle, und es waren verschiedene ihnen unbekannte Geräte aufgebaut. „Sollen wir turnen oder wie?“ fragte Vitraz. „Warte, du ungeduldiger Matoraner.“ antwortete Makuta Viro knapp. Er drückte auf einen Knopf auf seiner Fernbedienung, und die Geräte bauten sich um. Im nu standen vor ihnen seltsame Figuren, die wie Makuta aussahen und die allesamt rot glühende Augen hatten. „Eure Aufgabe ist es, sie zu zerschlagen. Wenn ihr Fertig seid, sagt mir bescheid.“ sagte Makuta Viro. Die Toa stürmten los. Vitraz hob seine Dreizak-Lanze, um die Figur zu zerstören, doch kurz bevor alle ihr Ziel erreicht hatten öffnete sich unter ihnen eine Falltür. Sie alle waren überrascht und keiner konnte sich retten. Alle fielen in die endlose Tiefe. Unten schlugen sie hart auf dem Boden auf, und sie waren bewusstlos. Als der erste Toa seine Augen öffnete, musste er bemerken, das sie alle an eine Liege gefesselt waren, die Senkrecht stand, und unter ihnen eine brodelnde schwarze Flüssigkeit war, die stark nach Tod und Verfall roch. „Ah, ihr seid wach.“ sagte eine raue Stimme, die irgendwo aus dem Schatten kam, denn die Stelle, wo sie hingen war nur schwach beleuchtet. Sie schienen ausserdem in einer Höhle zu sein. „Ihr seid wirklich so trottelig, euch mit Makuta Viro einzulassen. Naja. Ihr seid perfekt für mein Experiment. Mal sehen, ob ich euch hiermit zu Rahi machen kann. Lebt wohl.“ sagte die Stimme. „Du kannst doch nicht...!“ rief Skorpi, aber das Wesen rief dazwischen: „Ich kann. Siehst du?“ Er drückte auf einen Knopf, und die liegen begannen, sich waagerecht hinzustellen. Je näher die brodelnde Masse kam, desto mehr stank es. Kurz bevor sie eingetaucht wurden, überkam die Toa Panik. Sie wurden eingetaucht. Der Makuta hatte allerdings ein wenig gemurkst, denn die Flüssigkeit hatte nicht die vorhergesehene Wirkung. Den Toa wurden ihre Elementarkräfte entzogen, und ihre Rüstung färbte sich Silber-Schwarz. Ein Stechen durchdrang alle. Dann war es vorbei. Triefnass kamen sie aus der Flüssigkeit empor. Der Makuta ärgerte sich über sein misslungenes Experiment. Die Toa wurden auf Tische gelegt. Flucht Vastara erwachte zuerst. Sie lag auf einem Tisch, und ihre Toa Kameraden lagen auf weiteren, sie schliefen jedoch noch. Sie setzte sich hin. Ihre Rüstung hatte sich komplett schwarz-silber verfärbt. Sie war in einem großen Raum, der vermutlich früher ein mal eine Lageralle gewesen war, und nun waren an Wänden und auf dem Fußboden weiße Kacheln verlegt worden. Der Raum wurde von zwei langen Leuchtsteinen, die an der Decke hingen, erleuchtet. Vastara stand nun auf und ging zu dem Tisch, auf dem Gesikk lag. Seine Teils grüne Rüstung hatte sich nun grau verfärbt. Sie ging weiter vorbei an Skorpi, der kaum eine Abwandlung zeigte, da er ein Toa der Erde war, und schließlich zu Viro. Er hatte ebenso wie sie seine Farbe verloren, und sah nun nicht wie ein Toa des Eises aus, eher wie ein Toa des Magnetismus. Plötzlich drehte sich ein Schlüssel in der Tür, und ein braunes Wesen kam herein. Vastara wollte ihn mit einem schnell gewachsenen Baum zurückschlagen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund funktionierten ihre Elementarkräfte nicht mehr. Stattdessen wurde sie von einem künstlich erzeugtem Stein des Wesens zurück geworfen. Der Steinschleuderer ging nun zu ihr. „Versuch´es garnicht erst. Ich bin Toa Milko, der Toa des Steins der Toa Taissk, und du hättest gegen mich eh nie gewonnen.“ sagte er. Er half Vastara wieder auf die Beine. Zusammen gingen sie nun aus dem Raum, in einen schlecht beleuchteten Gang, den nur ein paar rote Leuchtsteine erhellten. „Und was ist mit den anderen?“ fragte Vastara. „Sie sind bereits tot. Ihr wurdet alle vergiftet, und da du als einzige erwacht bist, bist du die Auserwählte, auf die wir schon so lange warten. Wie die Prophezeiung vorhergesagt hat.“ antwortete Milko. Sie kamen nun zu einer alten Tür. Milko tippte einen Code an ein Gerät neben der Tür ein, und sie öffnete sich. Der Raum war voll mit anderen Toa. „Ah! Milko! Schön dich zu sehen! Hast du bereits herausgefunden, wer dieser Verräter ist?“ fragte ein roter Toa. „Nein, Raskon. Aber ich habe diese Auserwählte Toa.“ sagte Milko. Raskon blickte Vastara an. Da sah er wieder zu Milko und fragte: „Diese hier? Bist du sicher?“ „Sie hat als einzige die Vergiftung überlebt. Sie muss es sein.“ antwortete der Toa des Steins. „Gut. Dann führen wir sie nun zu Tuvrak, der wird sie mal genauer Ansehen.“ sagte Raskon. Unerwartete Hilfe Raskon, Milko und Vastara gingen durch den Raum mit den vielen Toa. Doch kurz bevor sie die Tür erreicht hatten, hörte man ein lautes Knallen. Es fielen riesige Steine von der Decke auf den Boden, und helles Tageslicht strömte hinein. Manche Toa wurden erschlagen, und schrien vor schmerzen. Raskon schoss Feuer durch das Loch. Doch traf scheinbar nichts, denn man hörte kein Aufkommen des Feuerstrahls oder Schreie. Da kam er herab wie ein gigantischer Schatten: Der Schattendrache. Doch Vastara bemerkte, das ihm der linke Arm fehlte. Er packte einen herumlaufenden Toa, warf ihn hoch und zerfetzte ihn dann mit der Klaue. Nun griff er nach Milko und Vastara. Die beiden strampelten im festen griff des Drachens, ohne erfolg. Doch er zerfetzte sie nicht, er blickte sie nur an und warf sie dann auf seinen Rücken. Raskon hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit verabschiedet. Der Drache flog nun empor, und stieß nun eine Welle Schatten in das Gebäude. Das zerbrach die alten Säulen in Stücke. Das Gebäude krachte nun mit mehreren lauten Knallen die mit Todesschreien vermischt waren zusammen, und Staub stieg auf. Keiner überlebte den Angriff, außer Raskon. Milko klammerte sich erschrocken und voller Angst an den Rücken des Schattendrachens, während Vastara eher ruhig dasaß. Sie wusste ja, wer der Schattendrache war. Doch Milko dachte, das es ihn gleich Fressen will, daher hatte er Angst. Da grollte es mit tiefer Stimme aus dem Bauch des Drachens: „Wolllen wir unsere Freunde retten?“ Vastara antwortete: „Dafür ist es jetzt wohl zu spät. Diese Toa hier haben sie alle vergiftet. Sie sind tot.“ „Oh, das glaube ich nicht. Dieser Toa des Steins weiß, das sie noch leben. Ich kann seine Gedanken lesen.“ schallte die Stimme des Drachens. Sie flogen nun in einem halben Sturzflug, zogen dann gerade noch vor dem Boden hoch und segelten durch die Luft. Sie entdeckten das Laborgebäude. Der Schattendrache nahm einen steilen Kurs ein, warf Milko und Vastara in den nahen See, und riss das Dach des Gebäudes ab. Vastara zog prustend Milko an Land, und gemeinsam rannten sie in das Gebäude. Kein Portal! Der Boden war übersät von Trümmerstücken. Die Toa lagen auf dem Boden, manche verletzt, manche bewusstlos, und manche standen schon. Vastara half Gesikk auf die Beine. Und erst jetzt bemerkte sie, das Milko weggelaufen war. Zusammen mit Gesikk trug sie Hustend ihre Freunde aus dem Gebäude, was überall Staub aufwirbelte. Sie hatten gerade alle heraus geschleppt, als das Gebäude mit einem lauten Krachen einstürzte. Sie legten die Toa nun an den nahen See. Zusammen schöpften Gesikk und Vastara Wasser aus dem See und übergossen damit die anderen, damit sie von dem Staub befreit und aufgeweckt werden. Nach einer halben Stunde war dann auch der letzte aufgestanden. *** Milko lief über den matschigen Untergrund. Er musste so schnell wie möglich zu Tuvrak gelangen. Dort fand er die anderen Toa vor, es wurde ihm erzählt, das Raskon von Garrzo getötet worden war und Xafri ihm geholfen hatte, sie machten ein Missglückten Versuch an Garrzo, wodurch sich dieser in einen Halb-Rahi verwandelte. Danach kam Milko zu Xafri, um sie zu befreien und sich am Abend mit ihr zu treffen. Nun ging er wieder den Gang entlang in sein Zimmer. Er ging auf seinen Balkon. Weiter hinten sah er das eingestürzte Gebäude, und wie zwei Toa versuchten, ihre Kameraden zu wecken. Milko wusste gleich, das es nur kurz anhalten würde, wenn sie wach waren. Das Gift würde sie ohnehin tötet. Da traf es ihn plötzlich wie ein Schlag: Sie kamen nicht von hier. Sie würden seine Welt verändern, würden sie noch länger bleiben. Er musste sie irgendwie wieder in ihre Welt setzten, wo sie jetzt fehlten. Milko rannte in sein Zimmer, riss eine Schublade auf, nahm das Gegengift in die Hand und sprang wagemutig von seinem Balkon. Kurz vor dem Boden hackte er seine Hinteren beiden arme in den Fels. Er konnte den Sturz abbremsen, verlor jedoch bei dieser Aktion seine beiden Krallen und schrie kurz auf. Jedoch rannte so schnell er konnte zu der Gruppe. *** Die Toa standen am See. Plötzlich tauchte von weiten her ein grelles Licht auf, ein männlicher und ein weiblicher Makuta standen dort. Der männliche hatte eine stachelige Olmak auf. Er blickte die Gruppe an. Doch ein rauschen erfüllte die Luft. De Makuta sagte: „Ihr gehört nicht hierher. Ich werde euch dorthin zurückbringen, wo ihr herkamt.“ Das rauschen wurde lauter, und ein grüner Toa flog in der Luft auf sie zu. Er packte den männlichen Makuta und warf ihn gegen die weibliche, und die beiden rollten in den See. Vastara entdeckte jetzt am anderen Ende des Sees Milko, der zerkratzt und ein wenig blutend dastand. Er rief: „Tuvrak! Lass sie in Ruhe!“ Der grüne Toa brüllte zurück: „Niemals! Sie sorgen nur für Zerstörung! Ich werde sie töten!“ Es entbrannte ein Kampf zwischen den beiden. Steine flogen, Milko wurde ins Wasser geworfen. In der Zwischenzeit waren die beiden Makuta wieder dem Wasser entstiegen. Die Olmak des Makutas leuchtete, und ein leuchtendes Portal entstand hinter den Toa. Ohne zu fragen sprangen sie hindurch. Milko wurde von Tuvrak in die Luft geworfen. Tuvrak sah, wie das Portal entstand, und er warf Milko genau hinein. Das Portal schloss sich wieder, die Toa waren verschwunden. Er blickte zu den beiden Makuta auf, sprang in die Luft und entfaltete seine Flügel. Tuvrak packte die weibliche Makuta und flog mit ihr davon. Epilog Die Toa rauschten durch Raum und Zeit. Diesmal war es kein Schatten der sie durchdrang und veränderte, sondern Licht. Sie alle nahmen völlig neue Gestalten an. Da erklang eine Stimme: „Hallo, meine werten Toa. Ich bins´, Makuta Talai. Ich habe euch natürlich nicht dahin zurück geschickt wo ihr herkamt, sondern an einen Ort des Todes. Lebt wohl!“ Das Portal öffnete sich und sie fielen mit einem lauten Knall heraus und landeten im Wüstensand von Bara Magna.